Kendall and Logan sonfic
by btr is awesome121
Summary: A collection of songfics around Kendall and Logan's break up they make up
1. Landslide

**A/N This is my first songfic. Well, serious it starts with Kendall and Logan breaking up but they get back together… I promise anyway Disclaimer I don't own BTR or the song this song is called Landslide by the Fleetwood Mac. Also this is Kendall's **_**POV**_

_I took my love_

_And I took it down_

_I climb a mountain_

_Then I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the_

_Snow covered hills_

_Where the landslide brought me down_

Logan and I used to hang out here at the pond. We played ice hockey with Carlos and James in the winter. We swam together in the summer. We just hung out in the fall and spring. Why did he break my heart? It's like the mountain I climbed just made me change my course…does that make sense? I guess I don't know about my feelings. I mean I love Logan, I'm hurt he doesn't love me back. I'm confused because he seemed to enjoy being my boyfriend.

_Ohhhh_

_Mirror in the sky_

_What is love?_

_Can the child within my heart_

_Rise above?_

_Can I handle the sail through the changing?_

_Ocean tides?_

_Can I handle the seasons?_

_Of my life_

_Uh, ohhh_

_(Uh, ohhh)_

_Uh, ohhh_

_(Uh, ohhh)_

_Ohhhh_

As I walked home I could have sworn I saw Logan's face in the sky. Is this really what love feels like? Can't I be that seventeen year old again? My mom greeted me, I gave her a sad 'hello' and walked up to my room. This wasn't a surprise, She's been trying to cheer me up ever since Logan and I broke up. Unlike when Jo and I broke up she still tried and I cheered up almost immediately. Logan mean more to me then Jo and unlike Jo he didn't cancel because he had filming or interviews. I did try to be a great boyfriend to him.

_Well I've been afraid of_

_Changin'_

_Cause I built my life_

_Around you…_

_But time makes_

_You bolder_

_Children get older_

_And I'm getting older_

_Too _

I was afraid of this. He was changing. I built my life around protecting Logan. Like my mom said times make you bolder. I guess I mean I can walk around Minnesota and not cry like I did when we first came back from L.A. We are getting older we aren't children any more. I miss him a lot. _STOP IT! He doesn't love you_ I mentally shouted at myself. I'm 22 now Logan dumped me when we were seventeen. I shouldn't be feeling this way it's time to move on whatever it takes.

_Soooo…_

_I took this love_

_And I took it down_

_Yeahhhh…_

_If you climb a mountain and ya_

_Turn around…_

_And if you see my reflection in the_

_Snow cover hills_

_Where a land slide brought me do_

I went downstairs, and out of our house. I wasn't going back to college…not yet. I started walking to Logan's house. I knocked and was hoping Logan answered it

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" Logan asked

Me having my hand in my pocket "We need to talk" I said

**A/N Oh my god…enjoy R&amp;R**


	2. Apologize

**A/N This is in the POV of Logan. This is the squeal to **_**Landslide**_

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground._

_And I'm hearin' what you say,_

_But I just can't make a sound._

_You tell me that you need me,_

_Then you go and cut me down..._

_But wait..._

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" I questioned

"We need to talk," Kendall said

"About what?" I asked in a softer tone. I missed him so much, I was stupid to dumb him.

"Life, I know you got in to medical school how is it?" Kendall asked

"Good…uh why don't you come in," I said leading him into my house.

"Cool, dating anybody?" Kendall asked looking down

"No, how about you, I mean your Kendall Knight girls and guys throw themselves at you and how's college I mean you got a scholarship to the college of your dreams," I said trying to get the guilty look out of his eyes.

"No I'm not dating I can't find anyone as sweet and caring as you and college is good I'm playing ice hockey like I've always wanted but… I don't know I just don't feel complete anymore yeah I _was_ Kendall Knight the guy who had everything good going for him but it's not the same anymore." Kendall said I can't believe that he doesn't feel complete without me anymore he has Carlos. James is still in L.A filming a new movie. Out of all of this James get to chase his dream. Carlos still visits him every weekend. He says that he and James managed a perfect long distant relationship. I'm happy for them. Kendall and I are still friends but I wish I was his man again

_You tell me that you're sorry,_

_Didn't think I'd turn around_

_And say..._

_That it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late..._

_I said it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late, too late, oh, oh._

_I'd take another chance,_

_Take a fall, take a shot for you, oh, oh._

_I need you like a heart needs a beat,_

_But it's nothing' new, yeah!_

_I loved you with a fire red,_

_Now it's turning' blue_

After Kendall left, I face-timed James. James said it's too late to apologize to Kendall, sure he still wants me but if he really needed me he sacrifice anything for me. Even though James is partly right I need Kendall. It's not new I felt this way for about 2 years. I need Kendall, I hope he takes me back. I never meant for this to happen, we were fighting and Kendall tried to make it right but I rejected him so many times. How could he still love me? I don't know how he could love me again…but he still does.

_And you say..._

_Sorry, like an angel_

_Heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid..._

_it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late, whoa!_

_It's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)!_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)!_

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

I did the rest of my school work. It took longer because I was thinking about Kendall. When he came up to me, he looked so sad. I know I should at least talk to him, I'm not that mean right? I still love Kendall but it's complicated. I'm scared I'll hurt him again


	3. She will be loved

**A/N This is probably my favorite song by Maroon 5 "she will be loved" Any way yes I'm working on both stories at the same time. This is Kendall's **_**POV**_

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

I was kinda glad I saw Logan. I'm still a little hurt and confused why he dumbed me. He was really gorgeous when I saw him. ye I know he has always had a low self-steam and I've always tried to help him. I still remember when he was dating Jett and then he was dating Mercedes, then Camille. I mean it seemed like he always belonged to someone else.

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

When I visited Logan yesterday I wasn't planning on even going. I was going to the rink about 4 miles away but somehow I ended up at Logan's. I guess it's been a second home before I was dating someone.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

I used to spend all my time waiting for Logan to come home from math-letes or whatever stupid academic extra credit thing he do. Once it was raining and I waited at the corner of his block till he got home. When he did get home I pulled him into a bear hug. I don't get it he walks around feeling like he's not perfect, you see it in that smile of his…it's broken. To Carlos, James, and me he's perfect and that's before the fact he accepted us as friends. We love him like a brother, that's for sure no matter if we are dating or not I still love him like a brother.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

I had a dream last night that Logan tapped on my window then he was at the front door. He said I want to make you feel beautiful. I couldn't help but whimper when I woke up. Could it be that I'm insecure is that why he dumped me? It really could be that. After we broke up I vowed not to be like I was.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want, yeah._

Logan and I can still be an item we can try our best I still love him. And if he didn't love me back he wouldn't let me in the other day. Is there hope for us? We've compromise when we were fighting. I will still want him back anytime. I know I would never move on.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

I love him with all my heart and I never stop loving him. I spoke to Camille last night she said I should go get my man back. She told me that I'm Kendall Knight, someone who wants something he tries is very best to get it. Camille said she loved both of us like her own brothers and that she fly in just to smack both of us if we didn't sort things out. Only she is crazy enough to do that. I don't mind though I know she's joking.

_I know where you hide alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

I know where Logan hides when he's mad or angry. Knowing I'd be there for him 'goodbye' doesn't mean anything but thank you from him.

_Yeah_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah, yeah._

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

I just wish he never said goodbye. I still love him with all my heart. I walked back to his house and was relived to see he opened the door. I could tell he was crying. I didn't say anything I just wrapped my arms around his small frame. He just cried into the crook of my neck.

"Shh. It's gonna be ok Logie, I promise please stop crying," I said. Out of no where he kissed me. I kissed him back. God I missed that. I missed that so much.

**A/N I did that on purpose so the next song could be Just A Kiss by ****Lady Antebellum. Yay! I love all the positive feed back I get on my other story**


	4. Authors note

**A/N**

Hey so I'm gonna work on a few stories at a time crazy I know can't help it. Anyway I don't own any of the songs and I'll use the disclaimer more often anyway whats next is:

**Landslide**

**Apologize**

**She will be loved**

**Just a kiss**

Feel free to PM me with requests


	5. Perfect two

Kendall's POV

**Requested by fourfivesecsfromhim**

**Prompt:It's Katie's 11th birthday. Kendall (17) and the other boys wake Katie up and they go her favourite place, Disney Land. Then they have a celebration lunch at a nice restaurant. When they get home Kendall the guys go to the pool and Kendall gives Katie a light birthday spanking (non-sexual, just as a tradition). They spend the rest of the afternoon by the pool with the guys. Then they eat dinner and everyone goes to bed, except for Kendall and Katie. He tucks her in and sings her to sleep.**

**Let me know what you think! :)**

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

Logan, James, Carlos and I all crept into my moms and katie's room. We sang '"Parallel" (a song I wrote for my little sister) to wake Katie up. She chased us around the crib till mom said we had to get dressed to go to Katie's surprise. Logan and I headed to our shared room to change and to grab Katie's present.

"Today's gonna be a good day," Logan comments as he comes up to kiss my cheek.

"I know," I smile running a hand through his hair. You see Logan and I've been dating since we were 15 and I'm 17 now. We walk out hand in hand to my mom's rental. James hands me a tiara that a fan gave us to give to Katie on her 11th birthday. I put it on Katie much to her disagreement. We pull into Disneyland. KAtie screams the loudest scream as we pull through the parking lot. She tackles me into a bear hug. I smile down at my baby sister.

_You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin_

Katie pulls me and Logan to a few rides and then she drags Carlos and James to some more rides. I help my mom pick out a nice resturant for lunch. Logan and I walk in and tell them in about an hour we'd be coming in with a birthday girl. The waiter and us helped set up something for my little sister.

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)_

_You're the straw to my berry (berry)_

_You're the smoke to my high (high)_

_And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)_

_'Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

We meet my mom and the guys by the restaurant and we all walk in. I throw Katie over my shoulder as I run to our table. She's laughing so hard that she's choking.

"You two are really the perfect two," Logan says sweetly

"Thanks Logie," Katie smiles as our waiter approached us. Our waiter takes our orders and I turn to Katie with a wicked smirk on my face. She reaches over and grabs 8 sugar packets for me and her. It's this family thing we have where you wanna down as many of the 8 packets of sugar before the other person.

"On 3 ready 1,2,3" I say and rip open the packet of sugar open and pour it into my mouth as fast as I can. Katie ends up winning only because Logan distracted me with a kiss. So wasn't a total lost. As our food came the waiter pulled James and I aside and we came back with our hands behind our backs.

"Some one told us you had a birthday girl. So we want to give you a very disney birthday," the waiter chimes before James and I threw confetti at her. The rest of lunch went very well and we went on a few more rides

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_

_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_

_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_

_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_

_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_

_You can be as cold as the winter weather_

_But I don't care as long as we're together_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)_

_You're the straw to my berry (berry)_

_You're the smoke to my high (high)_

_And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)_

We all went back to the Palm woods after what seem like all the rides in the park. Mom went upstairs to prepare the cake while Katie, and the guys, and I went to the pool. Carlos and James threw Katie in the pool and Katie pushed me into the pool after she got out. I picked up Logan and threw him in before Katie pushed me in again but I grabbed her arm so we both fell in making a huge splash in the crystal clear blue water.

"Kendall I found the water football" James screams (**a/n my family and I when we swim we always throw a football and we like run and try to catch it while jumping in my sister has held our family record**)

"Uh, Katie you wanna try and beat Logan's record," I ask nudging her with my shoulder." Katie got out of the pool and waited for Logan to throw the ball.

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two (yeah)_

_[Bridge:]_

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_

_And you know that I think about ya_

_And you know I can't live without ya_

_Know (oh oh)_

_I love the way that you smile_

_And maybe in just a while_

_I can see me walk down the aisle_

_(Woah, yeah)_

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)_

_You're the straw to my berry (berry)_

_You're the smoke to my high (high)_

_And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)_

_'Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two (yeah)_

_We're the perfect two (oh)_

_We're the perfect two (oh)_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_Yeah, yeah_

When we went upstairs my mom and I gave Katie birthday spanks (Nonsexual it's like a family thing) and we all had dinner and then everyone went to bed well except for me and Katie. We were watching a movie.

"Did you have a good birthday?" I ask as we walked to her room

"Yeah I did, Thank you Kenny," she smiles as I help her into her pajamas and I sang her our first song as big time rush. She smiles as I kiss her forehead and head to my room. Logan is already in bed so I quickly slip into my sweatpants and get in bed

**A/N Hey I know it's been a while I sorta left fanfiction for dance and art I'm sorry please dont kill me hope I didn't disappoint you**


	6. Companion cube

**Kendall's POV**

_I can tell that you're a simple box...  
You've no heart besides your painted coat...  
How could it be,  
You're important to me?  
I don't think I could ever let you go..._

I sat in my car waiting for Katie. The thought of Logan still running through my mind. How could I let him go. Why is he so important to me. I'm joking with myself if I believe I can let him go

_We're a pair!  
We're complete as two! (You're all I need!)  
We're both portals-  
You are orange, I'm blue! (Indeed, and-)  
We are a team... Not as strange as it seems. (I will love you!)  
Chell, it's true: I will always be your cube! (You're my Companion Cube!)_

I mean we are a pair. We complete each other to no costs. We need each other. I mean I feel that way. It's true when Katie said we complete each other. I mean we were always a team even as kids. I'll always love him no matter what why can't he see that

_Companion Cube... (Use me for your goals!)  
You can't be real, Companion Cube... (Stoke love's burning coals!)_

When we were dating, you could see the love radiating off of us. It seemed to good to be real. But our love's burning the gloriuos flame

_Your heart's of steel, Companion Cube... (Though I have no soul...)_

All this seems like Logan's heart is made of steel and his soul is gone. It's not though I know my Logie bear is there he has to.

_You make me feel, Companion Cube... (I can make you whole!)  
You're all I've got, Companion Cube... (Dare to live today!)  
You're all I'm not, Companion Cube... (Carry me away!)  
You're in my thought's, Companion Cube... (I'm Fifty Shades of Gray!)  
We'll always be companion, Cube!_

I mean he's the first one who has gotten through to my mask. He makes me whole. He was all I've ever had. He's dared me to live today. He's the better version of me the one I haven't shown in awhile. He's carried my old me away and replaced it with a better person. He's always in my thoughts and I can never ever let him go. Even if he wants to play a scene from that horrid movie/book fifty shades of gray. He will always be my soulmate

_I will hold the door for you, (When I feel down- When I'm sad, when I'm blue-)  
But I pray that you'll take me, too! (Remember... You're with me... Companion Cube!)  
I have no fright from the turrets we'll fight! (Every room... That... We... Pass...)  
Only please don't forget Companion Cube! (Is a chance for our romance to bloom!)_

_So much warm in my heart when I hold you! (Like a lemon burst into flames...)  
And I know love's still alive! (Lights my heart when I hear your name! Your name!)  
You're my cube, and will always be, (I will be your friend 'till the very end!)  
Whether either of us can still survive! (Of the cutscene completing the game!)  
_He held the door open to my future. He's made me feel every emotion. I should hate him for this but I can't bring myself to it. I'll never live up to hating him. He's made me so happy when I'm sad. I just hoped he did the same for me. I'll always love him. Was I wrong to feel this way? Like should I have been frightened? Like throughout the year we passed through element of love for us. It bloomed into something. I know our love is still here it's buried but it's still here.

_We'll always...  
...Be companions...  
...Cube..._


	7. Hello

Logan's POV

_Hello, it's me, I was wondering_

_If after all these years you'd like to meet to go over everything_

_They say that time's supposed to heal, yeah_

_But I ain't done much healing_

**You have reached Kendall Knight's voice mail sorry I couldn't reach you but leave your name and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. beep**

"Hey it's me. We need to talk. I just wanna say Kenny. I'm sorry."

You know what's funny it's been years and I thought that the pain would go away but it hasn't. It's hurts everyday when I wake up to go to school because there is picture of Kendall at my college because he's a great hockey player. So in other word I haven't moved on

_Hello, can you hear me?_

_I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_

_When we were younger and free_

_I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

**Hey you've reached Kendall I'm busy on the ice sorry I missed you**

"Hey I know it's been a while Kenny please talk to me. I'm with James and I wish you were here,"

I've forgotten how much I miss him. Then going to the palm woods and seeing Camille and Jo and Lucy (who is now James's wife). It brought back all these memories and I've made a horrible mistake

_There's such a difference between us_

_And a million miles_

Everyone keeps saying that there's a difference in us now but is that really true? Are we that different. We've known each other for our whole lives we could be fixed again I know we can.

_Hello from the other side_

_I must've called a thousand times _

_To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done_

_But when I call you never seem to be home_

I went to see Kendall yesterday. Well I went to his game. When he shot the winning goal you could see the way his face lit up. I know I have to tell him how truly sorry I am.

_Hello from the outside_

_At least I can say that I've tried _

_To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart_

_But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

I can say I've tried right because I have. I want to tell him everything. He seems to just drown himself in his new career

_Hello, how are you?_

_It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry_

_I hope that you're well_

_Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?_

**Hey sorry I missed ya. I'm with my family on a holiday**

"Hey Kendall how are you. I'm sorry I've been talking about myself lately. I hope you are well. I hope to meet up with you soon,

_It's no secret_

_That the both of us are running out of time_

"Eventually we're gonna move on. It's no secret I don't want too though"

_So hello from the other side_

_I must've called a thousand times _

_To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done_

_But when I call you never seem to be home_

I'm willing to try again. I hoped you've listen to my messages. I miss you Kenny. I'm sorry for everything. I was just scared, scared that I would of fucked up or something. I love you Kenny. I always have

_So hello from the other side_

_I must've called a thousand times _

_To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done_

_But when I call you never seem to be home_

I need you here with me Kenny. I need to talk to you. To make it up to you. Anything and everything is yours Kenny"

_Hello from the outside_

_At least I can say that I've tried _

_To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart_

_But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

"Hey, Logan I have been listening to your messages and I miss you too but I don't know if I'm ready for an us again. I'm not advoiding you if anything I would love to meet up with you

_Ooh, anymore_

_Ooh, anymore_

_Ooh, anymore_

_Anymore..._

I do have to say though you don't have to be scared anymore. You never did

_Hello from the other side_

_I must've called a thousand times _

_To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done_

_But when I call you never seem to be home_

I did send you messages did you not get them I saw you at the game. I keep thinking that you're my good luck charm

_Hello from the outside_

_At least I can say that I've tried _

_To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart_

_But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

Well I have to go but please send me a text or something"

**OMG so anyway can you guys do me a huge favor?  
Comment if you want me to do a character ask. I do it on Wattpad it's quite fun. You can ask even me the author **


	8. The way I loved you

_He is sensible and so incredible _

_And all my single friends are jealous _

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like _

_I couldn't ask for anything better _

_He opens up my door and I get into his car _

_And he says you look beautiful tonight _

_And I feel perfectly fine _

I sigh as I remember Logan would always take me out to dates or I'd take him out. Sometimes my friends Dylan O'brien and Tyler Posey would always get jealous of us. I couldn't of asked for a more perfect boyfriend at the time. He would always just be the most romantic guy, with compliments and I felt perfectly fine. Now I feel like shit.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain _

_And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name _

_You're so in love that you act insane _

_And that's the way I loved you _

_Breakin' down and coming undone _

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush _

_And I never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you _

I miss how he made me feel. One minute he was cuddling me then the press got an article that I'm dating Tyler or that I made out with Dylan. So we'd always fight about it. You wouldn't believe the amount of time I spent at their shared apartment. Cursing his name and wishing he'd believe me. I was so in love with him I acted insane. I never knew back then how much I needed him. How much I love him.

_He respects my space _

_And never makes me wait _

_And he calls exactly when he says he will _

_He's close to my mother _

_Talks business with my father _

_He's charming and endearing _

_And I'm comfortable _

He still respected my space though, and he never made me wait or choose or anything. He was just perfect. If he said he would call me at 6 when I was at Dylan's house to check up on me he did. He was so close to Katie too. He treated her like a little sister. He talks business with my mother. Helped her with her taxes. He was full of joy and comfort to my family. He made me comfortable.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain _

_And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name _

_You're so in love that you act insane _

_And that's the way I loved you _

_Breakin' down and coming undone _

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush _

_And I never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you _

I still miss him though. The late night calls and coming undone just to be put back together. The rush I got when I was with him made me feel so happy. That's how you know I love him

**A/N hey I cut the song short because the rest does not apply to the story. Anyway A character ask is like an interview or break from the book you see it in certain books on wattpad**


	9. Bright

_I think the universe is on my side_

_Heaven and Earth have finally aligned_

_Days are good and that's the way it should be_

I was at a party my old friend was hosting. I've had a few drinks so forgive me if I'm a bit tipsy. I spotted the familiar blond talking to some guy he looks oddly familiar too. I stag over to Kendall and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Kenny long time no see," I slur. I feel like something in the universe aligned so that Kendall and I could be like this. Years without his touch has ruined me

"You're drunk Logie, let me take you home," he says. He waves goodbye to his friend and starts guiding me to his car.

_You sprinkle stardust on my pillow case_

_It's like a moonbeam brushed across my face_

_Nights are good and that's the way it should be_

Kendall drags me through the house and to my bed. He lays me down and undresses me. My pillow smells like fairy dust or some shit. I couldn't help the smile creeping up on my face this night will be a good night I can feel it.

_You make me sing oh, la, la, La_

_You make a girl go oh oh_

_I'm in love, love_

It's been a week and Kendall and I have been spending a lot of time together. He makes me feel all gitty just like he used to. Im falling in love with him again

_Did you see that shooting star tonight?_

_Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_

_Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_

_I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_

_'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright,bright, so bright_

Days turned into weeks and we've been on a few dates here and then and I can't be any happier. I'm brighter

_And I see colors in a different way_

_You make what doesn't matter fade to grey_

_Life is good and that's the way it should be_

I see things in a different light now. I'm not so bitter. Kendall made life better

_You make me sing oh, la, la, la_

_You make a girl go oh oh_

_I'm in love, love_

I'm in love with Kendall. I fell for him again. I don't regret it at all

_Did you see that shooting star tonight?_

_Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_

_Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_

_I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_

_'Cause now I'm shining bright (oh) so bright_

_And I get lost (oh) in your eyes_

I mean his shaggy blond hair that he puts into a quiff. His emerald green eyes and his caring personality. How could I let him go

_Did you see that shooting star tonight?_

_Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_

_Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_

_I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_

_I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_

_I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right*_

_'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright_

_Bright, so bright_

_Bright, so bright_

_And I get lost in your eyes tonight_

**A/N hey this story is almost ending =( but don't worry they're back together. If I didn't make that clear. All that pain and suffering is over. Or is it? Alright cya guys I love you and don't forget to ask the characters questions and check out my new story its an o'brosey story which is Tyler Posey and Dylan O'brien**


End file.
